onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 730
Краткое содержание Зоро, Фрэнки, саурай и гномы пытаются остановить Птичью Клетку, но Дофламинго ускоряет движение стенок, чтобы выманить Луффи. Маншери летает над Дресс Розой и использует свои силы, чтобы исцелить гладиаторов из Колизея и граждан. Однако Луффи нужно четыре минуты для того, чтобы вновь использовать Волю, а Птичья Клетка закроется полностью через три минуты. Полное содержание Жители Дресс Розы продолжают бежать от Птичьей Клетки и Дофламинго, но толпа становится всё больше, так как места становится всё меньше и меньше. Некоторые удивляются тому, что они бегут не в центр города, но другие им отвечают, что центр клетки в месте, откуда была запущенна эта атака. Жители взывают к королю Рику о помощи, когда тот становится около края плато. На .королевском плато Гладиаторы Колизея Корриды переносят своих павших товарищей, кто показывает признаки жизни. Неожиданно пылающий шар света падает вниз на грудь Хайрудина, заставляя того открыть глаза. Между тем, Зоро, Кин’эмон и Канджуро достигли Птичьей Клетки и Зоро покрыл два меча Волей Вооружения. Он скрестил мечи с клеткой, чем поразил Кин’эмона и Канджуро, которые считали, что клетку невозможно остановить. Однако Зоро сказал им прекратить болтать и помочь ем и самураи покрыли мечи Волей и тоже скрестили мечи с клеткой. Около фабрики SMILE Фрэнки говорит гномам давить на фабрику против движения клетки, так как фабрика сделана из прочного вещества и не будет разрезана, гномы подчиняются. Между тем Робин узнаёт от Виолы, что Зоро и самураи пытаются остановить клетку. At the south side of the palace plateau, the remaining Donquixote Pirates stand on a toppled building, preventing the citizens from going past them. The citizens beg for them to let them head up, as it is the safest place, but the lead pirate says that Doflamingo had condemned the citizens to die and shoots any who speak up against him. Suddenly, the gladiators arrive and defeat all the Donquixote Pirates, including the fallen ones. Kyros tells the citizens to head out, but Sai tells anyone able-bodied to come and follow him. Meanwhile, Doflamingo heads away from the carnage he has created and says that if Luffy would not come out, he would bring him out. Doflamingo holds his arm upward and clenches his fist, causing the Birdcage to start moving faster. The citizens know this and run in panic, but have difficulty due to being packed so tight. Dold notices this as well, and the citizens beg him to help, but all he can do is despair and beg Doflamingo to stop. Sabo and Burgess continue their clash, and Burgess attacks with Busoshoku Haki, but Sabo counters by engulfing his staff in flames. Sabo then covers his legs in flames and kicks Burgess before smashing his staff into the pirate's chest. Burgess struggles to overcome the heat of the flames as he gets back up, and Sabo notices the Birdcage constricting faster. Viola and Law notice this as well, and Zoro, Franky, the samurai, and the dwarves struggle to keep up with the increased speed. Suddenly, Fujitora notices bright orbs falling around him. It is revealed that Luffy will regain his Haki in four minutes, but the Birdcage will now fully close in three. The remaining combatants against Doflamingo stage another charge as Doflamingo walks away from them, but an annoyed Doflamingo attacks them with strings. Meanwhile, Robin and the gladiators push Bartolomeo's barrier against the Birdcage, and Robin wonders how the fallen gladiators are now standing. Leo reveals that it was a result of Mansherry's Chiyupopo, dandelions formed from her tears which she is dropping all across the country. Touching one will heal injuries, but only temporarily. Meanwhile, Gatz continues carrying Luffy away from Doflamingo, and his aides begin wondering if they had enough time. However, Gatz replies that he would never let an injured fighter go into battle, when suddenly Law teleports in front of him. Gatz explains to Law how Luffy needs to regain his Haki before the Birdcage closes. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания к аниме *Аниме добавляет следующие сцены: **Показано, как Маншерри роняет слёзы на союзников Луффи. **Добавлена сцена, где Кин’эмон и Кандзюро соглашаются помочь Зоро, закалив своё оружие при помощи Хаки. **После победы над Роллинг Логаном, Дамаском и Мидоусом, Дофламинго поднимает руку в воздух и ускоряет сужение Птичьей Клетки. **Битва Сабо и Бёрджесса продлена в аниме: перед тем, как атаковать Бёрджесс, Сабо отражает его удар, закалённый при помощи Хаки. *Хоть в манге и не видно, как именно подчинённый Дофламинго в маске был побеждён, аниме показывает, что Бартоломео сразил его при помощи Бари Бари но Пистол. *В аниме Гладиаторы Колизея сражаются с остатками Семьи Дофламинго гораздо дольше, нежели в манге. Навигация по сайту en:Episode 730